Prism
by Me Loves Meechie
Summary: Delilah is happy with her life. She's junior president, and is the best ice skater around. Delilah has a boyfriend, and his name is Jon. They're already drifting apart, but when the new girl comes to town things change. Delilah doesn't really have time to hang out with Jon like she used to. The new girl has lots of time for Jon, she likes him and she's not afraid to how it


**_Summary: Delilah is happy with her life. She's junior president, and is the best ice skater around. Delilah has a boyfriend, and his name is Jon. They're already drifting apart, but when the new girl comes to town things change. Delilah doesn't really have time to hang out with Jon like she used to. The new girl has lots of time for Jon, she likes him and she's not afraid to how it. _**

_**Delilah's P.O.V**_

I skated around the rink performing glorious jumps and spins. I love doing this, it's my passion. I skated toward the table, I could hear my phone ringing. "Hello?" I said picking it up. "Hey babe, I have this hockey game tonight from four to eight. I was wondering if you wanted to cheer me on in the stands with the other guy's girlfriends." He asked me as I skated back to the locker room. "I wish I could but I have work." I said changing my shoes, "Jon I'm so sorry." I said. "Whatever." He said before hanging up.

I sighed and hang up. I love him, but we're drifting apart more and more each day. I don't know how long this'll last. I shoved my skates in my bag. I had an hour before I had to be to work and somehow I had to finish all my homework before work. I got in my car, drove to work and sat in the parking lot doing my homework for an hour until my phone told me it was time to go in.

* * *

Once I got out of the movie theater aka work, I was tired. I quickly rushed home and went to take a shower and go to bed. "Where have you been?" Mother asked putting dinner on the table in front of Colby. "I had to go to work and Ice skating practice. The regionals are in two weeks." I said sweeping my light brown hair out of my face. She nodded, "You weren't with Jon were you ?" She said putting my plate down in front of me as I sat down. I shook my head violently, "No time."

I wasn't really that hungry at the moment. "Mom. I want to have a sleep over next week with my friends." I said. "As long as no boys come over." Colby said. "You don't own me." I protested. I got up and went to go get ready for bed. I wasn't really that hungry anyway.

_**Next Morning...**_

I woke up to my dreaded alarm clock. I groaned, then rolled out of my bed and rushed to brush my hair, put my makeup on, and to my car. I had a meeting with the SCA this morning so I had to rush. Once I tarted to drive to school I school, I slowed down a bit.

"Thank you so much for blowing me off last night." Jon said once I got into the school.

"I'm so sorry Jon!" I said, "I have more free time today so..."

"Sorry, I don't have anytime today." Jon said.

Tears brimmed my eyes, I felt terrible.

"Jon, you know I don't like hurting you !" I yelled after him wiping my tears away. I watched as he continued walking. I couldn't keep hurting him like this and he can't keep hurting me like this.

I swept my light brown hair out of my face. I took my phone out and I used my inner camera to fix my makeup, then went to that meeting.

* * *

I rushed to class after the meeting. I had to put my book bag and books in my locker.

I made my way it just in time to class, the bell rang just as I sat down.

"Good morning class, I hope we all had a wonderful weekend, but today I have a surprise for you guys. " Mrs. Jacks said.

A little chatter was heard throughout the room as Mrs. Jacks heels clacked against the marble floor and walk towards the door. She opened the door, and in came a petite, cute as a button girl. She had black hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black low top chucks and a Metallica shirt.

"Everyone, this is Star. She will be learning with us for the rest of this year. Star, you may go sit down." Mrs. Jacks said.

She went to the back of the room and sat at the lat desk, last row. I shifted in my seat. We definitely weren't going to be friends.

"Now everyone will be doing a report on your favorite person of history." Mrs. Jacks said writing report due Monday under homework. I quickly wrote it down on my agenda.

I sighed and put my head on my hand, I didn't really like history. I heard a small giggle and I turned around to see Star flirting a lot with Jon. Deep down, I felt anger.

I whipped back around and began listening to Mrs. Jacks babbling on about the Spanish and English war.

"So the English continued what to start war with the Spanish?" Mrs. Jacks asked.

"The English kept taking the Spanish's gold." I said.

"Good." Mrs. Jacks replied writing that on the board.

I kinda watched Star and Jon the rest of that block a Mrs. Jacks wrapped up the lesson. When the bell rang, I was the last one out. I watched Jon and Star interact. I felt like a stalker, but I wanted to see.

"Nah, I just like to blog all day," Star said.

"So how are your grades?" He asked.

" Mostly B's and C's." She said.

I rolled my eyes. I don't understand why Jon would even like a girl like her. She was cute, but She looked emo. She had like a million bracelets on her wrists. Probably to cover up her suicide attempts.

I turned the other way and rushed to my locker. I grabbed my Math textbook and went to Math. I really didn't like feeling this way over a stupid thot like her.

The rest of the day I actually went by pretty slowly. Eventually I did get to skate.

I skated & skated for hours, learning new moves. I stopped.

"How was that coach?" I asked.

"Perfection." Coach said.

"Excuse me!" A voice said. I looked over to see Star.

Wow.


End file.
